


Tricky Business

by shieldmyheart



Series: Oh This Love of Mine [2]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: Cute, F/M, Flirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldmyheart/pseuds/shieldmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris looked up at his girlfriend, his laughing starting to subside, and noticed the slight quiver of her lip as she tried to keep a straight face. He knew she couldn’t be mad for too long; she loved a good prank as much as he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricky Business

“Don’t you ever do that again!” Lani exclaimed swatting at Chris’ arm repeatedly.

He tried to fend off her hands but he was laughing so hard it made his efforts useless. Chris collapsed onto the sofa gasping for air as Lani stood above him.

“It’s not funny Chris,” she said arms now crossed (he was thankful for that). “I could have  _died_!”

Chris looked up at his girlfriend, his laughing starting to subside, and noticed the slight quiver of her lip as she tried to keep a straight face. He knew she couldn’t be mad for too long; she loved a good prank as much as he did.

“Come here,” he said pulling her gently into his lap. “I’m sorry for scaring you while you were mopping.”

“And?” she pressed, an eyebrow raised.

“And for making you fall on the wet floor.”

“ _And_?”

“And for interrupting your rendition of ‘Steal My Girl’.”

Her eyebrow lowered and the smile she had tried to keep hidden spread across her face. “I guess I can forgive your mistakes.”

Chris wrapped his arms around her as he nuzzled her neck. “Does this mean I’m back in your good graces?” he mumbled against the softness of her skin.

“Mmmm….no,” she said lightly before hopping off his lap.

“Really, babe?” he questioned as he watched her walk towards the kitchen.

Lani stopped and slowly turned to face Chris. “You just started a war, Winters. Now prepare for my revenge.”

She blew a kiss towards him before sauntering into the other room. Chris let out a soft chuckle.

‘ _Let the games begin_.’


End file.
